Coração de Leão
by Lab Girl
Summary: "Sei que aqui dentro do meu peito mora um guerreiro sobrevivente. E ele tem mais uma batalha adiante para enfrentar."


**Título: Coração de Leão**

**Autora:** Lab Girl

**Categoria:** Bones, B&B, 7ª temporada, angústia, POV Booth

**Advertências:** Spoiler do episódio 7.13 (The Past in The Present); um certo sofrimento emocional

**Classificação:** NR-12 (não recomendado para menores de 12 anos)

**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)

**Completa:** [ x ] Sim

**Resumo:** _Sei que aqui dentro do meu peito mora um guerreiro sobrevivente. E ele tem mais uma batalha adiante para enfrentar._

**Notas da Autora: **Talvez vocês estejam estranhando o fato de eu ainda não ter escrito nada sobre a chocante _finale_ da sétima temporada. Neste caso, _relax!_ Eu tenho um projeto aqui na manga, prestes a sair. No entanto, como estou participando da gincana de 3 anos do fórum _Need For Fic_, e esta semana fomos desafiados a escrever sobre o tema biografia, senti que era a oportunidade perfeita para um POV do Booth que se encaixaria muito bem pós 7x13 . Então, nesta one shot, vocês vão acompanhar um pouquinho do que pode ter passado pela cabeça do Grandão naquele final de apertar o coração.

Espero que curtam a leitura e me digam depois o que acharam ;)

* * *

_**Coração de Leão**_

* * *

Sozinho. É assim que eu me sinto agora, sentado aqui, nas escadarias da igreja, a cadeirinha vazia da minha filha aos meus pés... meus olhos ainda perdidos na via, já sem nenhum sinal do carro em que vi minha família ir embora.

Família.

Que ironia do destino! Esperei anos para que um dia pudesse dizer essas palavras, _minha família_!

E agora...

Abaixo a cabeça, enterrando o rosto entre as mãos. Um suspiro pesado, vindo do mais profundo de mim, escapa pela minha garganta.

É como se eu quisesse chorar, mas não consigo. Meus olhos apenas ardem. Eu os fecho com força, tentando não pensar na dor.

Faz muito tempo que não choro. Não de verdade.

A última vez que me lembro de ter chorado foi quando soube da morte do meu pai, meses atrás, quando Bones me fez abrir a caixa que ele deixou para mim. Uma caixa de madeira cheia de lembranças dos poucos bons momentos que tivemos juntos.

Eu cresci me obrigando a ser forte. Como o filho mais velho, eu me sentia na obrigação de segurar as pontas toda vez que meu pai chegava bêbado em casa, toda vez que agredia minha mãe ou Jared, que era pequeno demais para entender o que acontecia na época. Isso até nossa mãe morrer... e tudo ficar pior.

Meu pai se tornou ainda mais distante de nós, e aqueles momentos em que ele estava sóbrio e era apenas o nosso pai se tornaram cada vez mais escassos, até desaparecerem.

Quando eu o enfrentei pela primeira vez, foi também a última. Ainda lembro de me sentir derrotado, de não aguentar mais aquele martírio e tentar acabar com tudo... apenas para ser resgatado pelo meu avô, que me salvou a vida literalmente e de todas as outras formas possíveis.

Pops me criou, ele foi meu pai. Ele me ensinou a ser o homem que meu pai não foi.

Quando me alistei no Exército, eu sabia o que queria. Eu queria fazer a diferença. Queria proteger os inocentes, queria defender o meu país. Queria ser o homem que meu avô me mostrou que eu poderia ser, que eu sabia que _deveria_ ser.

Os anos como atirador das Forças Especiais não foram fáceis. Cumpri o meu dever, mas, não poucas vezes, senti o peso da escolha que havia feito recair sobre mim. Sempre soube que em certas ocasiões é preciso abrir mão de algo por um bem maior, mas isso nunca aliviou o fardo quando foi preciso matar, mesmo um inimigo. Por trás de cada número abatido havia uma história... uma família. Nunca foi fácil.

Tive que aprender a conviver com os meus fantasmas. Até o dia em que perdi Teddy Parker. O garoto estava sob o meu comando e acabou sendo atingido. Eu queria ter evitado. Hoje sei que não poderia ter feito nada diferente. Ele ainda teria ido embora.

Segui em frente, voltei da guerra lá fora e travei uma batalha interna. Deixei o Exército, entrei para o FBI. E entre um caso e outro meu maior inimigo se tornou o jogo. Eu jamais me permitiria viciar na bebida, como meu pai fez. Não me achava tão fraco quanto ele, não queria parecer com ele.

Conheci Rebecca. A promessa de paz e conforto que vi nela me ganhou.

_Essa moça é perda de tempo, Seeley._

Eu não dei ouvidos ao meu avô. Perdi meu tempo acreditando que ela queria o mesmo que eu. Um compromisso sério. Um futuro comum.

Mas, então, ela engravidou. E quando eu a pedi em casamento, recebi um sonoro não.

Perdi o chão. Em vez de nos aproximar a gravidez de Rebecca nos afastou. Ela me deixou participar o mínimo possível.

Então meus fantasmas voltaram. Os da guerra. Os da infância. E se juntaram com um novo... o medo do futuro.

O jogo me fazia sentir no controle. Ao menos naquilo eu tinha certeza de que era bom. Eu controlava os dados, as cartas, as bolas de sinuca. Até perder pela primeira vez.

A perda trouxe o inconformismo. Eu era bom naquilo, não podia perder. Precisava provar a mim mesmo que era o senhor do meu próprio jogo. Uma aposta foi levando a outra e, quando vi, estava no meio de um círculo vicioso.

Rebecca me ameaçou. _Se quiser ver seu filho, tem de parar de jogar._

Meu avô me sacudiu. _Você tem um problema. Precisa de ajuda._

Então meu filho nasceu.

Rebecca queria chamá-lo de Matthew. Eu só pedi uma coisa – que ele pudesse se chamar Parker. Era uma homenagem. A única que eu podia fazer a alguém que nunca traria de volta.

Ela permitiu quando soube o porquê. Então eu me senti um pouco menos em dívida com o passado.

Eu e Rebecca voltamos a nos aproximar. Mas eu voltei a flertar com o jogo também.

Ela não me deixou ter acesso ao menino por um bom tempo. Travamos uma verdadeira luta.

Meu refúgio foi mergulhar ainda mais no trabalho. Num caso antigo, ainda não resolvido. Eu dançava com ele por anos, certo de quem era o assassino, mas nunca havia conseguido provar.

Era um caso sem saída. O primeiro da minha carreira como agente. Nada feito na investigação parecia produzir resultado.

E então ela apareceu.

Temperance Brennan.

Antropóloga forense, um gênio da sua área. A melhor do mundo, segundo ela própria.

Eu a procurei relutante. Mas, quando a vi, acreditei em destino.

_É nos ossos que estão as respostas._

Ela não entedia piadas nem coloquialismos. Era brutalmente honesta e literal. Um ser peculiar.

Eu a chamei de _Bones_.

Nos demos bem até que, no meio do caso, ela socou a cara de um senador (merecidamente!) e eu fui obrigado a dispensar sua consultoria.

Mas eu não soube como fazer isso. Então a levei para um bar. Bebemos tequila e eu disse que ela estava fora do caso. Ela não entendeu.

Me acusou de tê-la embebedado. Eu tentei explicar que era eu quem precisava da bebida para poder dispensá-la.

Discutimos, saímos para a rua. Nos beijamos debaixo da chuva. E ela foi embora num táxi quando eu disse que sentia que estávamos indo a algum lugar e por isso precisava confessar meu vício em jogos e que estava em reabilitação.

Tanta coisa aconteceu desde então. Resolvemos o caso. Brigamos. Um ano depois eu estava pedindo a ajuda dela de novo. E nos tornamos parceiros de trabalho.

Amigos.

E eu me apaixonei por ela em algum lugar no meio do caminho. Mas quando me ofereci, ela me rejeitou... por medo.

Fomos para cantos diferentes do mundo e meses depois voltamos a nos encontrar. Ela queria uma chance, mas eu já estava com outra pessoa.

E, mais uma vez, foi perda de tempo.

Caí e cicatrizei. Bones estava lá quando isso aconteceu.

E nós finalmente acertamos os passos, ela se despindo do medo e eu da mágoa.

Criamos uma nova vida juntos.

Construímos um lar.

E eu finalmente tive uma _família_.

Que agora se foi... por causa de um criminoso que a colocou em risco.

Sei que foi melhor assim, por ora. Tudo aponta para minha parceira como principal suspeita. Mas eu sei que ela é inocente. E vou consegui provar isso. Ainda não sei como, mas vou.

O pai dela providenciou tudo e as levou para longe, para um lugar seguro. Minha Bones. Nossa filha.

Eu disse a Max que avise a ela. _Vou ter minha família de volta._

Nem que seja minha última batalha, vou colocar Christopher Pelant atrás das grades e trazer minha companheira e minha filha de volta para o meu lado.

Eu já perdi muito nesta vida. Não vou permitir que o que eu mais amo e por que lutei tanto seja tirado de mim agora. Nem por Pelant. Nem por ninguém.

Suspiro novamente, erguendo a cabeça. Abro os olhos. A rua continua vazia.

_Você tem um coração de leão._ Camille me disse isso uma vez. Minha grande amiga.

Eu não sei se é verdade, mas sei que aqui dentro do meu peito mora um guerreiro sobrevivente. E ele tem mais uma batalha adiante para enfrentar.

Levantando da escadaria, pego a cadeirinha vazia de Christine. O cheirinho suave de bebê ainda está nela. Minha mão aperta a alça e me ponho a andar rumo ao carro.

Abro a porta e, dentro do veículo, é o perfume de Bones que sinto.

Meu peito se aperta. Eu trato de respirar, mesmo com dificuldade.

Coloco a cadeirinha da nossa filha no banco de trás e me sento ao volante.

Respiro fundo, encarando a igreja diante de mim. Olhando para o lugar onde há pouco menos de meia hora nossa filha foi batizada. Fecho os olhos e faço uma breve oração. Apenas pedindo que elas fiquem bem enquanto estiverem longe e que eu tenha forças para lutar até o fim.

Torno a abrir os olhos, suspirando.

"Eu vou ter minha família de volta" digo as palavras, sentindo as mãos apertarem o volante.

_Sim. Eu vou tê-las de volta. _É o que meu coração ruge em resposta.

**.*.**


End file.
